Typical Fairy Tale
by LunnarChild
Summary: AU: In the world of New Greece, the gods of the old religon, is just a fairy tale. Percy Jackson is about to learn otherwise, the war thats been wagging for the past hundred years is not as it seems. With power hungry feinds on every side, no one is who they say they are. How will a knight, a princess, a scrapper, a protector, and orphan hope to save the day?
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is the back story like a small history lesson.

* * *

Typical Fairytale

Prolouge

In a land not so far away was New Greece. For many years it thrived in its glory and the people prospered, and in return the people had huge banquites in honnor of the gods. For weeks they'd celabrate the gods power...because it seemed they had nothing else to do. The fields and animals where bountiful each season, each greater than the last and the people built more and grander temples. It was a golden age for New Greece as the gods walked among it's people and fell in love. The children of humans and gods where honnored and each demigod was showered with respect and gifts. It was a sign of good fortune to have a demigod reside in a city or town as it showed that a god was pleased with it's temples and celabrations.

But all golden ages must fall...

As the affairs with the mortals continued jelous wifes and husbands took out their rage on the demigods. Favoritism was shown as the gods had many children and as a result many where forgotten. Monsters attacked more and more as the scent of the gods increesed, inraging them. With centries of hate and spite and resentment against other gods and monsters between them, many innocent demigods and mortals was lost in the cross fire. Confused and angry the mortals turned on the demigods as they realized that the monsters was attracted to them. They burn them out of house and home, captured them and exacuted them. Soon the demigods started to wither into extinction, when the gods had finally took notice after their long bickering they where appalled at the destruction as the world fell to chaos.

In the night the gods and goddesses removed all of their remaining blood descendants and wisked them away into a sactuary. The gods then turned on the humans, crops withered and died as well as the animals, the women became barren, there was drought and famine and death. The gods recoiled from the citys and as a result many fell to ruins. Monsters pillaged the villages as there where no heros to protect them and it wasn't long before the people begged the gods to have mercy.

The gods scoffed as they showed no mercy to their children, all but one. She was the wisest of them all, she observed the humans dieing and begging for redemption. She knew the gods could not live in peace and hamony with the humans, they where the immortal beings, with out disrupting the human balance. The goddess turned to her fellow immortals and asked on behalf of the mortals to reconsider.

"The humans are young and startle often. They will place on the blame on things that they can not explain. For if they die, who shall worship us, who shall keep us from fading?" Reluctantly the gods accepted, the feilds became fertile again, not as they once where but enough to sustain the human population, the animals became less sick but not as immune, women bore children though most died in childbirth. The gods never visted the citties and it was a long time before the gods found the good in humans.

But it was too late the damged was done and half the people lost faith in the gods. Soon they faded from memory and slip from history...

* * *

That was boring, time to get into trouble, "MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

-LunnarChild


	2. Chapter 1, We get Blackmailed

Don't own Percy Jackson and never will. Just wishful thinking...

A/N: Each story will start with a fairy tale, i'll let you know if it's based off a real one or not. Some is just to explain, you'll see later. Would love reveiws. Enjoy!

* * *

Typical Fairytale

Chapter 1, We get Blackmailed by a Pig

_"Once upon a distant time was a queen. This queen was very diffrent because she was an average women with an unaverage heart. She gave food to others when she had barely enough to feed her self and uncle and wasn't afraid of the sick as she tended to them. She had no royal blood or even married a nobleman but she was a queen upon women. Her smiles brought joy to others and her laughs seemed magical, she was beautiful but hidden under the fine layer of sweat and dirt. One day she saw a man asleep in the hot sun on the beach one day. He seemed very tired as he didn't sir as she approched, the sun was hot as it glared upon the land and she feared he was would die of thirst. She looked down at her only contanier of water, it would be many miles till she arive at her destination._

_"She was a strage woman to him as he found him self being shaded by her shawl from the sun. The man awoke with her water juge and bathed in a patch of shade, her figure shrinking in the distance. She was a small woman and for her to leave such a precious resource with a stranger was foolish and yet strangelly entertaining._

_"_'Strange for a woman to leave her things with a stranger,'_ a voice asked. The woman turned to face the sleeping man now awake holding her previous belongings, his eyes captured her as it seemed to steal into her soul. To say he was handsome was a crime, since it could not even begin to do him just. _'Even stranger for her to leave alone,'_ she begain to think stoping was a bad idea. '_Sir,'_ she said, _'I have urgent busieness to attend to and don't have time to stop.'_ The man smiled as she picked up her pace, '_Then don't stop.'_"_

_"For many miles he followed the woman in silence stoping very few to rest. She was entertaining to say at the most, but most boring some to the man. The woman on the other hand, thought he was very confident to say in a more poliet manner, handsome but very narrow. It was near twilight before they stopped to camp. The woman started a fire as the man sat and watched her contently. _'Here and make your self useful and keep the fire lit till I return,'_ she asked. The man was confused, no one had ever comanded him but his brothers and was in other words refreshing. She walked to the nearest source of water and colected it. Upon her returning she found her small fire even smaller as the man excitedly tried to keep it lit. She chuckled into a laughter, the man looked up in a expression of bewilderment. She smiled and shook her head before taking her place back at the fire, the man had looks of embaresment on his face. He watched her every move, it seemed all so graceful as if it took no energy at all._

_"She made a wonderful soup from some of her dried meat and hearbs. As soon as the broth touched his lips he recoiled at the taste of not disgust but splendor. He had never had such a simple meal taste so wonderful. A faint blush appreared on her cheeks as he complemented her food. _'In thanks I shall bestow you with three gifts,'_ he stated after he had finished the entire pot. _'What for?'_ she asked. _"For your kindness.'_ She smiled at him, _'Being kind is its own reward.'_ The man was confused to say since he had_ _never come across an indivual that did not accept gifts. _'There must be something you wish for.'_ the woman thought for a long time before going to sleep._

_"The next Day the woman told him her first wish was to have him accompany her to the nearest city a day and nights journey more. He told her it would be his honnor. The day and night passed quickly for the two as they cotinued longer. When they arrived at the city she felt overwhelmed by the sheer size of it all because she was from a small town just over a few hundred but with the sleeping man by her side she felt confident. When she found the shop she was looking for and she was devistated. They had just sold their last bottle of medicane she need for her uncle. It tore him to peices to see her so distruaght before he thought of his three gifts. As he reminded her of it she asked him if he could. He swore to it, she didn't know how but all she knew was that she trusted him. She was silent the rest of the trip back, she knew she had one more wish. It weighed on her like the world, as soon she asked him of her third wish he would vanish."_

_"The man was enchated by her rugged appreance as the fire cast it's orange glow on her. Suddenly she spoke, _'if I asked you to stay would you?'_ She was a strong woman, she had lost her parents when she was young and her uncle was ill equipt for handling a child. The woman had to raise her self and take care of her uncle and had little time for a friend or other relationships. He did not speak for a while, _'I can not."_ She had wished he remained silent. For the remanding journey she continued as if the converation never happend on plesentries. Upon her return they said their last goodbyes, he confessed to her that he was a king. So shocked that she felt foolish she tried to speak but he spoke for her, _'I am a king and you a queen among women, I would give you anything you wanted just simply ask it. if you wish to stop the tideds then I shall do so.'_ She felt happiness overflow in her and only asked, _'I only want to be happy with you till tomorrow comes, anything else is things I don't need.'_ He solemly agreed and as the sun rose the next morning he parted for his kingdom. She was sad that he left but never regretted her decicion because he gave her the greatest gift of all..."_

* * *

Nico and I where panting like dogs in the hot sun as we leaned against the door. I could feel his dark eyes glaring at me even though I couldn't see him due too the poor light. "This is your fault you do realize?"

He recoilled as if I smacked him, "How is this _my_ fault?"

"_Well_," I started to stroke my chin sarcasticlly, "i've been doing this for ten years without a catch and I bring you and suddenly there's a bunch of prolems."

"_Well sastisticlly speaking, in the most simplest way of saying it_." Mocking me in my voice, "It was bound to happen."

"Whatever, we still have a basket." I smiled at the basket that was in my arms. "Ya well it's gonna bite us in the ass."

I rolled my eyes, it was just Nico and his famous moody pouts. On the way here Gabe saw us as we jumped the wall and Nico accidentally dropped the fuller basket on the way here but we still had this one. It had only a fourth of the size of the other and even that didn't have much, but it was enough. I couldn't wait to show mom, the way her eyes would sparkle like the sea on a sunny day and the warm smile. She loved blue berries, i'm pretty sure if she could, she'd eat nothing but blue berries. And when ever she got her hands on some, all the food would be blue; blue bread, blue milk, blue tarts, even blue oatmeal, you name it she made it...blue.

It was before I was born and someone close to her, her uncle I think, told her there was no such thing as blue food. Ever since then my moms exsacted her revenge on the unsuspecting victims of the house, which is fine by me. My moms cooking is the best in the entire world, one bite and you have to check your pulse just to make sure you arn't dead.

I opened up the door checking if the coast was clear and the house was as silent as the grave. I gave Nico the signal as I moved in, he slippped in behind me slowly and cautiously. A mad man smile that always formed on my face when I got away with the azure fruits. I turned to Nico who scoffed at me, rolling his eyes as we entered the kitchen.

"Come on theres no way that bumbling cow could'v-EPPPP!" In my defence I do not scream like a girl, even Nico gasped. And we had every right to.

Sitting at the counter sharpening a very, very pointy arrow with a rock making a "shcceee, shcceee," sound, was Thalia. She looked up with thoses stormy and electirc blue eyes that looked like they where about to shock you where youstood. Her erratic raven punk hair where as wild as her eyes. Thalia looked back at her silver arrows and held it up to inspect it at eye level, she gave a smirk when she saw it was perfectly deadly. Then she heald it up to her lips and made a "shhhh, " sound looking as innocent as possible. But in truth it only made her look more evil.

As she set the arrow down with a soft clink, she gave off a glow as the sun peaked through the windows. She gaves us a very sarcastically naive smile. "And what are two boys such as your selves doing up so early?"

My mind raced for a close to truth but not a truth as honestly as possible. Nico muttered under a cough, _"Busted"_. I would've gave him my _shut-up_ glare but this was a...delicate situation. Thalia had a rare gift to as so much _look_ at anyone with those intense blue eyes of hers, then all their deepest darkest secrets would boil to the surface.

"Well, this is also a farm," _a crappy one_, "and most farmers get up at dawn and there's sun." I pointed out the window.

"I wasn't aware you had cows," I racked my head for answer, "You arn't harssing the live stock again are you?"

I sighed, "No," one brow rose, "okay we where being juvenile delinquents. You caught us. You get a gold star happy?"

"By the way how do you get a cow in a twenty foot tree," I felt my ears turn pink. "Nice try Percy, now where are the blue berries."

"Blue berries?" I looked a Nico and saw he had managed to hide the basket from sight, he shrugged his shoulders.

Thalia rolled her eyes at us, "Pleas I can smell them from here."

I looked at Nico who rolled his eyes and passed the basket onto the counter. Thalia gave her one of those smug smiles that she was famous for, the kind that made your blood boil beccause you knew she was right.

I popped open the top for her to take some but she gave one look of disgust before she started to sharpen her arrows again. "You arn't going to tell Mom are you?"

"I don't have too, you should hide those till later."

Nico nodded with her logic, I did too but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. It's not like you can simplily say 'Hi mom, look what I got.' The nearest town was three miles from here and across a wide and fast river and the market didn't even open till noon.

There was the click of a door opening and closing and I knew it was my mom. A word about my mother before you meet her. It proved my theory that all the good people of the world got the short end of the stick. Why people with good hearts and souls either get tainted and or get the 'happily _never_ after.' My mom's parents died when she was small and got stuck with her uncle. Her uncle was a drunk who own a tiny bit land that could barely grow a weed. The only break in her life was me and...and my dad. She was the nicest person in the world and should be married to a king, living a life of luxury and glamour. Not stuck in the middle of no where, with a restless punk for a son that had a thing for trouble and farm not even worth a penny.

She walk down the stairs in slow motion like a queen descending a flight of stairs. My mom had a white shawl sprawled on her shoulders while her bown hair hung loose. There was more streaks of grey than before and the lines on her face was more noticeable but she could never be old, not as long as she lived. Her eyes changed color as the morning light filtered through the windows and mae them sparkle.

"Percy?" Her voice was like melted honey and just as warm and sweet. "Nico? What happened."

Nico materialized beside me and I took this as a sign to take a good look. Nico had twigs in his hair and smudges of dirt and scratches on his face. His dark tunic had tears in it, if anyone saw us they'd think trouble. He looked bad, so I thought I looked worse. I mumbled about hanging around. well it was true, I was hanging off a wall and a tree.

My mom freaked out running towards us, her soft hands on my cheek and her eyes darting between me and Nico. She tried to tame my wild hair as she brushed out the leaves that was nested on my head. I felt a pang of guilt as she made sure her two boys was okay. Nico wasn't hers but he's been living with us so long he might've been. All she seemed to do these day was worry. The war growing heavy on her mind as it crawled it's destructive way closer to home.

I glanced at Thalia who found her hunting knife incredibly interesting. She wouldn't even look at us as if we weren't even there, she wouldn't say a thing. Well that was fine with me.

When my mom was satisfied with her examination of her two baby boys she told us to go up stairs and change. I would've told her what we where wearing was fine but when my mom tells you to do something then you do it or else. I felt her warm eyes on my back, I know that she didn't believe us but she'd never press.

We pasted the other rooms in silence even though there was no one else here. Thalia was the only one that stayed here in her group, I think it was just a curtesty thing. The others slepted outside under the stars behind the house in the woods. Thalia would drop in with or without them, she's been coming here since I was thirteen. We met her in the forest, another rule we broke, and she was sleeping under a tree. Thalia was apart of a warndering band of strictly all-girls occult club call the Huntress of Atremis, who pledged them selves to the Goddess Atremis.

Atremis was a goddess of the hunt, the moon and child birth even though she's a virgin, and a deity of the old religon. According to myth, Atremis sought out young maidens to accompany her on cool and awesome hunts and adventures in the wild. I'd join her too but she had a thing about guys-she hated them.

The farm wasn't enough to keep us a float to say, so mom turned the cottage into an inn. So it mean't that Nico and I shared a room which is okay, Nico wouldn't admit it now but when he was younger he got terrible nightmares about his family and crawl into bed with me. So sharing a room with him wasn't much of a change. Nico put on his favorite black jacket over another black tunic and his favorite boots in his favorite color wait for it...black. Ya, Nico was weird like that ever since he was twelve. He just woke up one day and refused to wear anything but black. My pants had some grass stains and dirt sumdges but otherwise intacted so I just threw on another tunic; this one was green.

Our boots slammed against the wood floors as we smelled my moms cooking. We stormed the kitchen with hungry glares and our stomachs roaring. A golden smile lit up my moms face as she poured a bowl of porridge for each of us. Thalia thanked my mom before eating but me and Nico was too busy stuffing our selves. My mom didn't mind, she watched us as she sipped hers. Her warm eyes watching me, seeing all the good and none of the bad. The hardest part of the picking was not getting away or hinding the goods but my mom. That look of complete trust and faith in me, that dreamy look of fantisful hallucinations that I was something worth wild; it killed me. Suddenlly I wasn't hungry, before she could say anything Gabe Ugliano burst through the door.

I shot to my feet ready to kick his puggy...butt. My mind in a red haze, I hated this guy.

He was our neighbor and as long as I can remeber he's always hit on my mom and tried to buy our farm, even though he has one of the biggest farms on this side of the river. He reminded me of an illegitimate child of a gorilla and a walrus who got drunk one night. He had a sruffy grey beard, chest, (freakishly huge trunk) arms and every where else but his head, which had three tiny hairs combed over his bald scalpe. When I was young I nicked named him Smelly Gabe because he had a odor so thick you could acctually see it cling to him. He smelled so bad I'm pretty sure that the grass wilted and killed unsuspecting birds flying up to three thousand feet as he passed. Only by the loosest definition he could be _implied_ as a human.

"Mr. Ugliano, what a unexpected..." My moms warms hands descended on my shoulders bring me out of my haze.

"Affliction?" Nico offered.

"Laceration?" Thalia suggested.

"Surprise," I could feel my mom glaring at the two. "Good morning sir, this is my guest and my two sons. Everyone say hello."

Thalia and Nico gave just below audible hello while I remined silent. If I opened my mouth just a crack I couldn't be held responsible for any thing that I might say, no matter how true or funny it was. My mom gave my shoulders a light squeeze to where I barely felt it. The message came loud and clear; play nice.

"I'd rather shove nails in my eyes," I muttered, my eyes glued on his piggy black ones. I was so tempted to sock him...

He charged at me till he was in my face, "I wouldn't sass me boy while your ass is in hot water." His breath was hot and repulsive just like the rest of him.

"Gabe if you have to speak then say it to me. Not my son," my mom suddenly appeared in my line of sight.

"Your son," he said son like it was the most disgusting thing there was, well, beside him self, "is a theif, and larceny, and a vandalist, and a burglar."

I saw Thalia's face scrunch either from the smell or she was thinking. "Theft, burglary, and larceny is all the same thing."

"I didn't ask you brick," Thalia was murderous. For a hopeful moment I thought she was going to skewer him with her spoon but she only held it so tight her knuckles where white. So close...

"Sir I must ask you to reframe from speaking to my guest like that," my mom was as cool as a cucumber and her face was stone. She never got angry, never raised her voice but she was intense when she wanted to be. I could only imagine how pissed she was.

"I wouldn't be talking so high when I could get your boy the send off." My mom went rigid and everyone froze, a sick smug smile showed off his ugly yellow teeth. I wanted to barf now that he was acting like a king or something.

It was a long time before my mom could compose her self again, "What's your proof." I pretended that I didn't her my mom's voice cracked.

I felt Nico's gaze on my head but I didn't look. Looking would only make things worse, or worser. My stomach turned to lead as the second basket appeared. It fell with a heavy "clunk" on the table. The lid was half ripped off, inside some of the berries was smashed turning it blue. We didn't have time to go back and retrive because Gabe had already saw us and it allready had fallen off the wall back onto his farm. By then his rabid and hungry dogs was already set loose. I was surprised that they where the same ones from last year, he can never seem to keep them alive for long.

Nico was the first to speak, "How can you say that was ours? We only had eight, you can't prove that's ours?"

"I-" he thought about it then started to dig something out of his pocket. Like the basket it landed with a slightly softer "clink". "Found this hanging off the basket. I wonder how many people carry such a trinket."

My heart jumped in my throat. On the table was a necklace, the silver chain had broke but the pendent was intact. It was a blueish-green color and in shape of a three headed spear pitchfork and the size of my thumb nail. I gripped my right arm where the same pendent should be hanging off my wristband. _Styx_, I thought I heard thunder. Must've been my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't accept it was and couldn't deny it was mine.

"You sti-" the walrus passed us, his grubby hands reaching to the cupboard. He opened it up with a swish, I saw in the conner of my eye my mom flinch. The house was old, you didn't have to pull hard to rip off any of the doors.

He started to make a sniffing sound and I cursed and prayed that the porridge could cover the scent of the blue berries. Gabe had a nose that could rival a bloodhound. If he wanted to find something he could. He pushed the bowls out of the way and there was the stolen goods caught red handed.

I heard someone sigh, my mom probably. Then Gabe started chuckling, he knew about this for a long time but never had the evidence to get me. Now he killed two birds with one stone as Nico helped me. Everything was working out perfectly for him; if Nico and I got drafted, mom couldn't keep up the farm and would have to eventually sell to Gabe. What I'd tell ya, all the good people have the rottnest luck.

"Gabe my sin-" my mom reasoned, but did I forget to tell you_ tried_? Thalia stormed out of the room and up the stairs probably disgusted and finally couldn't take it anymore.

He started waving his puggy finger. "I have every right to get these boys sent off," my mom flinched at the word sent, "but if you pay compensation...I just might forget everything thats happened."

Gabe was going to blackmail us into giving him everything we owned, the dirty ba-"How much?" My mom sounded desperate.

"Usually, your farm," that wasn't so bad, wait, he said _usually_, "And after all he did steal for a long time. Your farm isn't enough."

His beady black gaze shifted to my mom, "A hundred gold for damages."

"A hundred? Your land isn't even woth ten." I shouted.

Gabe didn't even have time to respond when my mom interviened, "You know we don't have that kind of money."

"There are other ways..." thats when it hit me. He wasn't looking at my mom he was eyeing her, seeing how good she'll look hanging on his arm. Nico made gagging sounds and I felt just as sick. "That's enough, you two." he snapped.

"STOP!" Thalia was at the door way with a heavy sack in her hand. It landed with a loud thump before the inner contents spilled. Gabes greedy eyes found new love in the glittering bag of gold. "Is this enough?"

Gabe gaped, "I-it might."

"Good now get out of here." Gabe didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed the gold and out of spite, the blue berries too. He would've grabbed the necklace but my mom had lightining fast reflexes, one minute it was on the table the next it was in her hands.

"Now, now, you guys said you didn't own it. I think it's best to..._return it_ to the owner." Gabe held out his hands. Return, pleas the mintue he was out of here it was going on the black market.

"Ten more," Thalia added to the pile.

For a slow, waddling pig he sure can move when he wanted to. All that was left of him was overpowering odor left behind for us to think of him. My moms eyes, Nico's eyes, even Thalia's eyes was on me, I couldn't take it. I muttered i was sorry and took off and out the door.

* * *

Well...how was it? This is just the begining, you know trying to get into the Percy Jackson flow of things. Do you think the character's are too OC or just right. By the way each story with start with a "fairy tale" none of which are real, well some will. I'll let you know.

-LunnarChild


End file.
